


Grit and grind

by Mcthostrup



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Makoto Niijima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcthostrup/pseuds/Mcthostrup
Summary: Makoto and Akira spend a night watching action movies.





	Grit and grind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for Makoto Niijima Week and this time the prompt was pastimes/interests.

“Jeez, what a day.” Makoto sighed as she walked out the train. Makoto was on her way home from the police academy, and today had been especially exhausting. First they had started with a written test regarding police procedures and methods during different situations, a trifling subject but not something she couldn’t overcome, but her teachers had decided to follow it up with a 3-hour long presentation in the finer duties of the police force and a 6-hour practical exercise.  All in all, she was dead tired so she just wanted to get home.

_“This is Shibuya. This is Shibuya.”_

Huh? Shibuya? Great, as if her struggles at the academy wasn’t enough, now she had droven past her stop. She REALLY wanted to get home now. She was cold, tired, hungry and needed a bath. Luckily, she hadn’t gone too far past her actual stop. She grumbled a bit, stumbling out of the train and onto a platform going in the right direction. This happened a lot when she was tired, since she wasn’t quite used to living in Yongen-Jaya. It had been a couple of months since she moved in with Akira above the café, the attic having been majorly renovated into an actual living space  capable of accommodating a young couple and not just a dusty attic with a mattress. As soon, as Akira was done with college and Sojiro had given up control of LeBlanc, they had decided to move in together and Makoto couldn’t be happier. Except when she missed the stop for Yongen…

_“This is Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya.”_ Determined not to miss it this time, Makoto had stayed focused on the LED prompter above the doors to the train, afraid if she didn’t she would miss it again out of sleepiness.

Makoto walked out of the trainstation into the frosty air of Yongen-Jaya, shuddering a bit as the cold hit her face. She quickly made her way through the small, winding streets towards LeBlanc. Spotting the warm lights of the café in the distance, Makoto heightened her pace desperate to get out of the cold. Shortly, she was in front of the small café and opened the door, sighing contently as warm air and the smell of coffee greeted her. Makoto looked around the café, just to see it was empty. Completely empty. While the café didn’t attract an astounding amount of customers, the barista of the café was not usually missing as well, but Makoto didn’t have a lot of time to ponder the whereabouts of Akira, before the messy-haired young man nearly ran down the stairs, stopping at the foot of them when he saw Makoto.

“Phew, it’s you. I was afraid it was a customer.” Akira let out a sigh of relief. “Welcome home Queenie.”

Akira walked over to Makoto and drew her into a hug. Makoto smiled weakly and folded her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Finally home.

“How come you’re home this late? Teachers making you do firedrills?”

Makoto responded by grumbling loudly into the shoulder of Akira.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, today is Friday so how about we throw on a movie and sleep in tomorrow? Would that please Her Majesty?” Akira grinned at the head of brown hair still stuffed into his shoulder.

“I’m choosing the movie.” Makoto’s response was muffled as she still hadn’t bothered to move her head. “And you better make popcorn, lots of them.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

Makoto begrudgingly let Akira go of her embrace, his warmth and the familiar aroma of coffee that followed him wherever he went being the perfect therapy after a long day. She watched him move to the outside of the café, flipping the sign to signal the early closing of the café, before he walked around the counter into the kitchen and started preparing the popcorn. She enjoyed watching him cook, but she had to decide what movie to watch and popcorn wasn’t exactly riveting to watch being prepared. Walking up the stairs to the attic turned shared bedroom, Makoto went through the different options in her head. Akira was always surprisingly indecisive when it came to small things like choosing movie or freetime activities, so that chore always fell Makoto’s way. Neither of them really had any complaints to that though, as they generally liked a lot of the same stuff. Makoto booted up her pc and started looking through the different options. Eventually, after a little internal discussion she decided on a gritty detective movie. She had actually managed to find one she hadn’t watched before, an impressive feat by now as she had went through almost the entire selection of crime movies. Makoto loaded up the movie on her pc and moved to the bed. Soon after, she heard the sound of popping from downstairs and the smell of butter and salt flowed up the stairs. Not long thereafter, Akira came waltzing up the stairs with a giant bowl of popcorn.

“What did you end up choosing?”

Makoto turned the pc towards him as he made his way over to the bed.

“I don’t think we’ve seen this one before. That’s honestly surprising, I thought we’d seen them all.” Makoto said, scooting over to make space for him on the bed.

Akira placed himself on the bed next to Makoto, “Well, let’s start the show.” He picked up a single popcorn from the bowl and flicked it up in the towards Makoto, “Catch!”.

Makoto had been focusing on the screen, and looked up at Akira.

“Hyah!” the flying kernel hit her straight on the nose and startled her into giving a little shriek.

Akira started snickering at the surprised look on his girlfriend’s face. Makoto retaliated by pulling him down and furiously tickling him, only stopping when they were both out of breath.

“You win this round, Queenie.”

“You bet I do, but enough of that now. I still want to watch this movie.”

The two repositioned themselves after their giggle-filled battle on the bed and turned towards the computer-screen in front of them.

“Alright, for real this time. Let’s start the show.”

A press of the mouse and the movie was under way. Makoto adored these kinds of movies, for a lot of reasons. When she was still in highschool, they had been her primary way of distancing herself from school and all the expectations that followed her everywhere. One of her first dates with Akira had been watching a Yakuza movie in Shibuya, so it was something she shared with Akira as well. But most importantly, it reminded her of her Father. He used to watch these movies with her a lot when she was younger and even now, she still had fond memories of it.

A good portion into the movie and Makoto’s eyes were lit with childlike wonder, gaze fixed to the screen. She was watching, slackjawed at the fight unfolding inside the screen. The detective in the movie had been caught by members of the gang he had been tracking, been bound to a chair and threatened with a knife, but had through cunning and streetsmarts managed to get the thug in front of him to drop the knife and cut himself free, ready to fight. When the dust settled, the fight was over and the movie ended. As the credits rolled, Makoto looked at Akira.

“That was so good! Do you think I could do that at some point?”

No response.

“Akira?”

As he heard his name, Akira groggily opened his eyes with a confused “huh? Is the movie over already? How’d you like it?” Akira asked sleepily, laying his head back down on the pillow.

“How could you sleep through that?! It was so exciting!”

Akira just smiled, eyes closed and pulled Makoto down unto his chest.

“I thought you were supposed to be the tired one. What happened to that?”

“What happened was two hours of intense action and criminal intrigue. How could I possibly sleep.”

“Glad to hear it, Queenie.”


End file.
